


Nothing in this World

by ViolentSarcasm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i wasn’t given a twins reunion in rub this on your body so i wrote one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/pseuds/ViolentSarcasm
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon, necessarily, for non-cooking videos to pop up on the Sizzle It Up channel. Several Q&As, some making-of bits. More than one poorly-lit phone video of a startlingly handsome man identified in one of the Q&As as Taako’s boyfriend Kravitz winning prizes at a claw machine as Taako laughed behind the camera.A single video, only about two minutes long, titled “.”(A long-overdue reunion.)





	Nothing in this World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceilingfan5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rub This On Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237152) by [ceilingfan5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5). 



> this is an epilogue for ceilingfan5’s AMAZING fic Rub This On Your Body, and won’t make much sense without it. if you haven’t read it, what are you still doing here it’s great go read it!!!

It wasn’t uncommon, necessarily, for non-cooking videos to pop up on the Sizzle It Up channel. Several Q&As, some making-of bits. More than one poorly-lit phone video of a startlingly handsome man identified in one of the Q&As as Taako’s boyfriend Kravitz winning prizes at a claw machine as Taako laughed behind the camera.

A single video, only about two minutes long, titled “.”

It’s an airport, late at night; late enough to be nearly empty aside from Taako and Kravitz. Kravitz has the camera in one hand and holds Taako’s with the other, his fingers just visible in the edge of the frame, held in a viselike grip by Taako’s where they rest on the armrest between seats.

Taako is staring at the stairs coming down from arrivals. He’s barely breathing, leg bouncing nervously and eyes trained forward with such single-minded intensity it seems like he may be oblivious to the camera next to his face. The baggage claim conveyor belt is just visible at the edge of the frame, just barely beginning to move as a group of weary travelers begin to appear at the top of the stairs.

People shuffle by, jet-lagged and quiet in the late-night calm. A reunion can be heard behind Taako and Kravitz but they do not turn to look, still staring ever forward at the steps.

The very last people off the flight are a couple, one Taako jolts visibly seeing; two ragged, tired-looking people with a carry-on bag each and their free hands linked; a man and a woman. The man is ruffled and bespectacled, dressed in well-worn jeans and a loose red denim shirt, and gives off an air of nerdlike earnestness. The woman—

The woman is lovely. Freckles, sharp eyes, short hair curling around her ears; she looks like Taako, if he cut his hair and didn’t have enough to eat for a month, and she’s only visible for a second before he cries out and rockets to his feet, jostling the camera.

Kravitz refocuses in time to see her bag fall to the stairs, see her companion grab it, see her leap the remaining steps with a combination of lithe grace and desperation mirrored by Taako as they bolt at each other.

They slam into each other in the empty space between the baggage claim and the terminals, momentum making them spin together for a moment before they crumple to the ground in one another’s arms. Taako’s face is buried in her shoulder, his shoulders shaking. It’s hard to tell if he’s laughing or crying as Kravitz and her companion walk up, but the man smiles; first vaguely down at the twins, then at Kravitz. His smile is gentle, tired, well-meaning; the smile of a man who has been fighting for years and finally earned a rest.

Taako looks up with a watery grin, glancing between them, and gestures at Kravitz.

The camera shuts off to the sound of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> don’t @ me they needed to hug. 
> 
> (do @ me. cyberbully me mercilessly. i’m @viosarc on twitter. <3)


End file.
